


love me or leave me or rip me apart

by electriceell



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dark!Foggy, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Season/Series 02, child pornography, only references; NOT explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriceell/pseuds/electriceell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been in the news for weeks. Franklin Nelson is defending a man who has been accused of child molestation as well as creation and distribution of child pornography. Rumor has it, there were thousands of pictures of kids on his computer. The thing is, Matt Murdock is one of those kids that were victimized and exploited.</p><p>And Foggy knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. they say with time it gets better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for KM prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=16280039#cmt16280039
> 
> Title from "Black Mamba" by The Academy Is...  
>   
> Chapter titles from the poem "They Say"  
>   
> They say with time it gets better  
> They say you stop asking why  
> They say talking helps  
> They say writing helps  
> They say you're safe  
> They say it can’t happen again  
> They say he can’t reach you again  
> They say relax  
> They say be happy  
> They say stop looking over your shoulder  
> THEY don’t know that the fear never stops, never goes away, the shadows never leave, and the  
> hands never stop.  
> THEY don’t know that he is always behind me, reminding me, reliving it, and never forgetting.  
> THEY don’t know.  
>   
> -Z.T.

Matt thinks he finally understands how betrayed and hurt Foggy was after he found out about everything. It’s how Matt feels right now. The feeling is indescribable; something like simultaneously being punched in the gut, having your knees swiped out from you, having your heart lit on fire, and watching (or hearing) a puppy get run over by a car. Oh, and feeling your entire worldview go up in flames. 

“Franklin Nelson of Hogarth, Chao, and Benowitz for the defense. It is true that crimes my client, Laurence Roche, is accused of are atrocious in nature, but that does **not** make the allegations true. While the possession of child pornography is a serious offense, and one my client has willingly admitted to and regrets deeply, it is absurd to take the leap from possession to creation and distribution. There is no proof that my client has done anything to that effect. He does not exploit children, he helps them. That is all, thank you.”

Yes there is, Matt thinks. He remembers the sound of the camera cracking through the air like a gunshot, remembers the horrible stench of Roche’s arousal, the feeling of his heart fluttering in fear, and the feeling of his own panic-induced sweat soaking through his t-shirt. Before he’s fully aware of what’s happening, Matt’s breath hitches and a cold sweat is soaking through his layers of clothing. He hears his own breath and the phantom click of the shutter. The tremors in his hands cause him to drop his cane, which finally allows his brain to identify what’s happening. Panic attack. PTSD. Right. What was it that Jessica did (and claimed she didn’t do) to get control? Street names. Okay. It takes too much time, but Matt finds the name of the south-most stop on the 6 and works his way up. Concentrated solely on the subway route, Matt regains control of his breathing, picks his cane up off the ground, and swiftly leaves the café where the news seemed to be blaring their take on the Roche case.

How could Foggy do this? He must know that this man is the scum of the Earth. You don’t need to be able to hear his heartbeat to know what kind of monster hides behind the careful business casual exterior and psych degrees. 

Matt is going to lose it if he keeps thinking about this right now and the middle of the street is not really where he wants to deal with this. Heading home seems like a bad idea because he’ll be alone there, slugging back some whiskey with Jessica would be ideal, but Matt seriously doubts she’s awake at the moment. Stark tower is tempting because he can just go and surely someone will have a bad guy to fight, but no, this is something he actually, physically needs to talk about with someone who really knows Foggy. Which leaves Karen, Brett, or Marci. Given the time of day, Marci and Brett and definitely busy and, given Karen seems to prefer to write at night, she should be free. She’s the one who knows Matt best anyways, seems like the safest place to start.

Finding Karen proves to be a little more complicated than Matt had originally thought, but that actually helps him. Mind set on the single goal of determining where in Hell’s Kitchen Karen has tucked herself helps calms and quiet the flashbacks that are cycling in Matt’s head. He shivers at the phantom caress and almost misses a handhold. 

When Matt does finally find Karen she’s just wandering around the lake in Central Park. 

“You could have called me, Matt. Normal people use cell phones, you know.” Her words have no bite. She’s expressed how interesting she finds Matt’s powers and tracking abilities, even had Matt walk her through Tailing a Witness 101. Matt had been reluctant until Karen pointed out that she was going to be following leads and she would only be safer if she knew how to keep herself in the shadows and unnoticed. 

“I know, I know. I was just a little overwhelmed and didn’t think it through. Uh, so how are you?” Scratching behind his ear, Matt shifts from side to side becoming visibly nervous.

“I’m fine, which you know from a combination of my heartbeat and the fact that we just talked yesterday. What’s going on with you? You seem… worked up given that it’s, you know, daytime.”

“Yea, um, any chance you want to come over to my apartment for coffee or something? I’d rather not discuss _this_ here.”

“Matt you’re scaring me a little. Just tell me you’re okay?”

“Don’t worry Karen. I’m not hurt or anything. It’s just kind of sensitive and just better to do in private.” Matt shrugs, hoping to put Karen more at ease.

“Alright. Does it have anything to do with,” Karen drops her voice to a whisper and waggles her eyebrows, “ _your alter ego_?”

Matt can’t hold back the smile, still so amazed at how well Karen adjusted to his nighttime activities. “No Karen. This is just a simple Matt Murdock problem.”

“Matt, none of your problems are simple, but okay. You wanna go now? I was out here trying to work through some writers block anyways.”

It’s a nice day so they walk to Matt’s apartment while discussing Karen’s current piece on bullying. Karen laments the lack of new angles for this story.

“Kids are cruel, you know? They have new ways to be cruel, but it’s still the same as when we were kids. The media, bad parenting, they hurt kids, but I think their peers do the worst damage.”

“Not always.” Matt mumbles, eyes down. There almost to his apartment, so he may as well start breaching the subject.

Karen’s surprised by the comment from Matt and she’s sure there’s more to it, but figures she shouldn’t push because that was not going to get her anywhere at this moment. The rest of the walk passes in silence. It’s not until Matt has made coffee (“No Karen, that’s alright, your coffee is terrible, I’ll just make it) and they’ve settled on his couch that Karen makes another attempt at getting Matt to talk.

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on?” 

“Have you, uh, heard or read anything about Foggy’s current case?”

“Of course, Matt. The Roche case has been on the front page for days. I haven’t covered it at all, wanted to steer clear of Foggy-related news since I really can’t be impartial. But, yea, I know the basics.” When Matt nods Karen goes ahead with her summary of the case. “Well Laurence Roche was found in connection to that huge child pornography ring bust, which, if my sources are correct, Daredevil helped out with.” Matt feels the blush rise in his cheeks and Karen takes that as confirmation. “Anyways, he’s a child psychologist who’s been arrested for possession of child pornography which he’s admitted to, which, gross. But also because he’s suspected of having, you know, used his position of power over kids a while back to, like, take pictures of the kids and create and distribute kiddie porn and all that the disgusting crap.” Karen scrunches up her face at the end of her statement and tries to suppress the shiver that crawled up her spine.

“Yea, that’s a pretty good summary. So, you know that Foggy is defending that scumbag.” Karen’s taken aback to hear Daredevil in the room. 

“What about innocent until proven guilty, Matt? Doesn’t everyone deserve a competent defense? I looked really guilty and you believed me, albeit because you could hear my heart, but still. Doesn’t this guy deserve justice?”

“He’s guilty Karen. Don’t his victims deserve justice?” The tremors in Matt's hands cause coffee to spill over the edge of his cup and he rushes to the kitchen to grab something to mop up the mess.

“Matt, why do you know he’s guilty? Did you see something when you were Daredevil? Or, wait… oh God.”

“Language, Karen.”

“The media and his legal team keep bringing up his volunteer work with Catholic Relief Services in the late-90s. He was a grief counselor, working with kids in orphanages and at-risk church programs. Oh God, Matt… please tell me… you’re one of the kids aren’t you?”

Matt flinches, but carefully finishes wiping up his coffee, throws the paper towel away before he sits back down at the opposite end of the couch from Karen. After a long moment of silence, Matt finally responds.

“Yes, I was. I am.”

“Oh Matt. I really want to hug you. Is that okay? Can I give you a giant hug?”

“I think that would feel great Karen.”

They sit there curled up on Matt’s couch for a while just breathing. 

“Matt, you need to talk to Foggy. I’m sure he just doesn’t know or… or something. There’s no way he’ll defend the guy if he knows what he’s done to children, to you.”

“I don’t know if I can do that Karen. I… from what I’ve been able to parse out from overhearing the police and stuff… Foggy has all the pictures that Roche is suspected of having taken. Apparently there are just under a thousand, er, images of about thirty different kids, male and female, myself included. So if Foggy’s even looked through his evidence then he knows.”

“That cannot be true.” The rising heat in Karen’s face and quiver in her voice tell Matt just how angry she is. Good, righteous Karen. The fact that she believes him comes as a bigger relief than expected. The whispered, “ _if you tell anyone they won’t believe you_ ,” and “ _if you tell anyone you won't be allowed in the church anymore_ ,” and, “ _you don’t have parents and you’re broken, so I’m the only one who will ever love you_ ,” loom at the back of Matt’s mind, but he tries to shake the memories. 

“It is true Karen. You can talk to him, but I don’t think I can do that. I... just hearing about the trial has been hard on me, I started seeing a therapist, even.” Matt mumbles the last part.

“Oh, Matt. I’m so proud of you! That’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Honestly I could do a happy dance right now because I know you’re actually taking care of yourself for once.” _See_ , petulant, 12-year-old Matt insists, _see Doctor Roche? I have friends who don’t care that I’m broken. I have people who love me. You never loved me_.”

Pulling Karen into a hug, Matt whispers, “you’re incredible,” into her hair and inhales the comforting, fruity sent of her shampoo.

“Okay. So here’s what’s going to happen, Matt. I think Marci is the first place to start because she’ll know more about the insides of the case and, also, she knows Foggy. So either I can meet with her or we could both meet with her? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Um, well, I respect Marci, but we’ve never had an easy relationship. We’re either too similar or too different or a little of both. I think maybe it’ll be better if you talk to her alone.”

“I can totally do that. I’ve got a few days until my deadline, so I can put that off and Ellison owes me one, so I can push this piece off on someone else… Oh! Do you want me to not tell Marci about, you know, everything with you or just stay vague? Because I can totally do that.”

“No, go ahead and tell her. I trust Marci. She definitely more than earned that in the Fisk trial. And, for once, I do think that Marci will side with me against Foggy. What a weird world.”

“Alrighty! Okay, so I’m going to call Marci now and set something up and run home to grab some stuff so I can crash here, but then you and me are eating a ridiculous amount of pizza, getting drunk, and enjoying the incredible cinematic masterpiece, which is _Twilight: Breaking Dawn_ parts one AND two. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect. Thanks Karen. Really. You can’t know how much this means. I just… thank you.” 

After one last hug, Karen rushed out already dialing Marci’s number. They had actually become kind of friends during the fall out of Nelson & Murdock. Unsurprisingly she get’s Marci’s voicemail.

“Hey Marce! Any chance we can grab coffee tomorrow before work or at lunch or something? It’s kind of important… Um. I’m fine and all that, but it’s more urgent than not, so text me or call me back, kay? Bye!”

A few hours later Karen gets a text back from Marci:

—Can’t you just text like a normal person, K? Please? You sound freaked, so coffee, 8am at the little place on your block. See you then ;)


	2. they say talking helps

When Karen slips out of Matt’s apartment he is, by some miracle, still asleep. She leaves him a note, careful to push hard into the paper to leave indents, reminding him of her plans with Marci and insisting that he contact her if he wants or needs anything. She knows the latter will be ignored, but figures she’ll call him after she finds some stuff out from Marci or she’ll just pop by with lunch. Matt’ll protest, but she knows that a big part of him appreciates being taken care of, especially now when everything is so raw. 

Since she stayed over at Matt’s place, Karen ends up rushing into the designated café a few minutes late looking a bit disheveled and, of course, there’s Marci, make-up flawless, not a hair out of place, already seated with her coffee and muffin. 

“Weekday walk of shame? You make me proud Karen!”

It’s nice having a female friend again. Not that she doesn’t love spending time with her guys, but there’s something easy about this female companionship she has with Marci. There’s nostalgia to the way Marci throws totally inappropriate questions her way without a thought, reminds her of late night rounds of ‘never have I ever’ and ‘truth or dare’. 

“No Marci. I need coffee before I can deal with you.”

Marci rolls her eyes but returns to picking at her muffin, delicately manicured fingers ripping it to pieces. 

With a triple shot espresso in hand, Karen settles down across from Marci, stealing a pinch of her muffin.

“So, do tell! Who got you out on a weeknight and did you get any? And why did it require an early morning gossip sesh?”

“Oh my god Marci, it’s not always about sex.”

“Then why are you running late and why are you dressed like that?”

“I was just over at Matt’s and I underestimated how long walking here would take.”

“Really? You’re back together with Murdock? Thought you had better taste than that.” The ice queen exterior cracks a bit, showing honest concern for Karen because, yeah, getting back together with Matt would be questionable as hell. 

“No Marci. We’re just friends and, I don’t know, maybe there’s still something there, but right now that’s so not what I’m worried about with Matt.”

The change in the atmosphere is tangible and Marci leans forward, completely dropping her shark lawyer demeanor. Laying a hand on Karen’s, Marci lowers her voice and asks, “What’s going on with Matt? Is he in some kind of danger? Taking on a crime lord again, like with Fisk?”

“Not really? It’s a bit more complicated than the whole Fisk debacle, if that’s even possible.” Despite preparing for this conversation, Karen’s at a loss for how to breach this topic. How do you say “Hey, your ex-boyfriend/fuck buddy/nicest-person-we-know is defending a man who molested and exploited his ex-best friend when said best friend was a blind, 12-year-old orphan” delicately? Yea. That’s sure as shit not how this conversation is starting. 

“Look, Marce. This is a really shit situation and it’s super ugly and it has to do with Matt and… Foggy. They, um… well, you must know about Foggy’s current case. The Roche case?” 

“Yea. Old perv had a ton of kiddie porn on his computer and some other people have pointed their fingers at him for actually, like, taking the pictures and molesting the kids and stuff because he’s child psychologist or some shit. He volunteered with poor kids in the Bronx or at shelters or something?” The look on Karen’s face makes Marci’s tone turn defensive. “I mean. It’s super gross that he likes looking at little kids, but there’s no proof he did the other shit and everyone deserves a competent defense. And Foggy-Bear will look at the facts. He’s a good lawyer, but he’s also a good person, you know that.”

“Yea, all the stuff about the case is basically right, but he volunteered in Manhattan, particularly Hell’s Kitchen. But here’s the thing: I’m not sure what’s going on with Foggy but he’s definitely not acting in a way anyone would ever classify as “good”. I mean, I used to always think he was this moral compass, but I don’t know. I always laughed off the more insidious things he did, but, he did kind of stalk me for a little bit? I don’t know.”

“Yea, I know Foggy isn’t always the paradigm of goodness… But what’s going on? You know that, as much as Murdock pisses me off, I don’t want him to like, die or go to jail… As long as you keep my soft side a secret from the world. If people find out I give a shit, my career is actually over.” Karen chuckles at that, because she really doubts it’s true, but then braces herself to explain to Marci the whole, ugly story.

“Marci… I don’t know how to say this, but Matt, he was one of those kids Roche abused. You know he was in the orphanage and it turns out that Roche was his grief counselor or whatever and, well…”

“You’re sure?” Karen nods and Marci feels ice in her veins. “What the fuck? Never thought I’d say this out loud, but poor Murdock… Just when you think humanity can’t sink any lower, you find out that a little blind orphan got fucking molested by someone who was supposed to help him. Ugh. That’s so disgusting.” Marci seems to take a minute to fully process what this means. “There’s no way Foggy knows that. There’s just no way. I know they had their weird fall out, but, come on, they’re like brothers or soul mates or something.”

“That’s what I thought, but Matt’s looked into it and apparently Foggy has all the, you know, pictures. Including the ones of Matt. And there’s no way Foggy hasn’t looked at all the photos or something, right?”

“No such luck. Foggy-bear might not be the angel we like to think of him as, but he’s a good lawyer. He’s seen all the evidence,” Marci states grimly. 

Karen nods, feeling the gravity of Marci’s last statement. “I had held onto a tiny glimmer of hope that Foggy had gotten lazy or something when he came over to HC&B…”

“No. He’s seen it.” There’s steel in Marci’s voice, “And I’m fucking revolted that he would do… this.”

“I know, Marce, me too.”

“You don’t, though, K. I haven’t told you this because ancient history yada yada, but I was assaulted when I was a kid. Some camp counselor thought it would be cool to fuck a kid.” Karen tries to suppress the cringe and swallows down the bile building up in her throat. 

“Oh, Marce. That’s —”

“I know, it sucks and it’s gross, but I’m stronger for it. Fucker doesn’t have any control on my life. He’s nothing and look at me: gorgeous, hotshot lawyer. If you treat me different I’ll scoop your eyeballs out, get me?”

Karen nods mutely; she understands not letting tragedy define one’s life, but of course Marci is a gold medalist at it. 

“Here’s the thing. Foggy knows that, K. He knows how much fucking damage it does. He knows how much it fucked me up. Ugh. I’ll have his dick. Fucking chop it off that piece of shit.”

“Marce?” Karen tries to control her anger and speak in a more calming tone. “I know your pissed and you have every right to be, I sure as hell am, but I don’t think that’s going to help. I don’t know what’s next, but I think talking to Brett might be a good idea?”

“K, you go ahead and do that, but I’m reaming Foggy out. He doesn’t get to be a scumbag and not get his ass nailed to the wall by someone, preferably me.”

“Alright, alright, but try to keep the ass nailing more metaphorical than literal. I’m going to try to get Matt to meet with Brett or another officer with me or alone, but if you want to dig into Foggy that could help too.” Karen takes a deep breath, glad to have Marci, kickass lawyer, (as well as Marci, kickass friend) on her side. “We need to make this right, Marce. This man did horrible things to Matt, our friend,” Karen rolls her eyes at Marci’s faux-cringe at the reference to Matt as her friend, “and he’s done horrible things to so many other kids and will keep on doing it if Foggy gets him off. And that cannot happen. These kids deserve justice.” Tears are welling up in Karen’s eyes, she tries to swallow them down as she mumbles, “And I don’t think Matt will survive this trial if Foggy wins.” 

Squeezing Karen’s hand reassuringly, Marci blinks away tears she will forever deny the existence of and takes a deep breath. “We’ll fix this. Those dumb fucking boys are useless, loveable, but useless. It’s down to you and me to fix this shit show.”

“Yea. It is. But we’ll figure this out. Thanks for listening to me Marce. I really didn’t know how I was going to do this alone, but —”

“No buts, love. You and me. Dream team.” Marci turns on her million-watt smile and Karen’s so glad to have her here now. So glad to not be alone.

“Sorry, lovely, but I’ve got to get off to work. You know, defend some scumbags then nail Foggy’s ass to the wall for doing just that.”

“Okay, well, keep me updated, okay?”

“Of course.”

Marci pulls Karen into a hug that they both need, holding each other tight.

“Don’t worry Karen. We can take care of this. The best man for the job is, of course, a woman or two.” She tosses the last sentence over her shoulder with a wink as she head out, blowing Karen a kiss. 

Sure, she had distrusted Marci upon first meeting, but god damn, if she isn't a lifesaver and exactly the friend Karen needs right now. 

With a short-term plan in place, Karen goes over to her office and convinces Ellison to push her bullying piece off another week; it’s not like the content was time sensitive. People would still suck next week and bullying would still be relevant. After organizing her notes, Karen meanders down towards the other end of the office hoping to bump into Michael, the reporter covering the Roche case. For once, Karen’s plan works out nicely and she gleans what information she can from him. He doesn’t really know a ton, but she gets him talking and hears out his theories, filing them away with everything she’s learned so far.

It’s well after noon when Karen finally leaves the office. She contemplates calling Matt, but decides to shoot him a text letting him know she’s picking up Thai and that she’ll be there in thirty. He told her he’s working from home and this way he can’t just disappear into angsty-Matt-Murdock-world where he pretends that there’s nothing wrong. 

He texts back:  
—Sounds great, but you have to let me pay.

Karen realizes she should give Matt more credit. For as private as he is, he’s no longer the withdrawn, sullen man he had been when everything had fallen apart. His superhero friends seemed to be really helping him figure out how to deal with the whole secret dual identity thing. A smile creeps across Karen’s face because, as ugly and painful as it all had been, she’s glad that Matt found people he would let help him. She just hopes that the emotional strain of the trial and everything to come doesn’t push Matt back to where he was before.


	3. they say it can't happen again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the law stuff is bullshited because I know nothing. Sorry about that. It's been kind of difficult to balance "he's totally definitely guilty" with "Foggy totally took this case and thinks he can win it" so sorry if it feels like a stretch.
> 
> Strong(er) language in this chapter and light spoiler for Jessica Jones (season 1)

The image of Brett Mahoney lurking uncomfortably in the lobby of HC&B is one that Foggy will cherish forever, what comes to pass after that, not so much.

As soon as Foggy passes through the glass doors, Brett is at his side. In a quiet and clear voice he says, “We need to talk, Foggy. Now.” He’s using the tone of voice Foggy has heard only a few times before, once when Foggy pranked Brett in middle school by hiding his house key, once at senior prom when some dickhead decided to rough up their friend, Keith, for bringing his boyfriend, and maybe a few times at the precinct. Foggy had teased Brett about his “scary cop voice,” but, directed at him, Foggy definitely finds it intimidating.

“I’m sorry officer. Mr. Nelson has appointments this morning, you’ll have to come back later,” Joshua, the new secretary, insists.

“No, it’s okay Joshua, Brett’s an old friend. I’ll just be a few minutes late for my first meeting, okay?” Foggy leads Brett to his swanky new office, sets his briefcase down, and turns to face Brett.

“What’s going on man? Bess out of cigars already?” It’s a poor attempt at humor, but he has a feeling where this conversation is going and he would really rather not do this right now.

“My mother does not need more cigars. Ever. But you know that’s not why I’m here. What the hell is going on with the Roche case, man?”

“Look, _Officer Mahoney_ , you know full well I cannot and will not discuss that case with you, so if that’s what you’re here for, you know where the door is.”

“So this is who you are now? Mr. Big Shot Lawyer with no morals, for sale to anyone who can pay?”

“Innocent until proven guilty Brett. Just because the charges are off-putting doesn’t mean you can convict my client in the court of public opinion.”

“You know full fucking well that isn’t what this is about. You know as well as I do that he’s guilty. The tech data’s been submitted as evidence; it proves those pictures are from Roche’s camera, which only has Roche’s fingerprints on it. All those kids? Only thing that ties them together is Roche and you fucking know it.”

Foggy is ready to scream (and maybe throw things) at Brett and tell him to get the hell out of his office if he just came here to lecture him about his case and tell him how to do his job, but Brett must sense it, because he raises his hand to silence Foggy. 

“That’s not even the worst part. I was going over the evidence with my partner, the arresting officer. I’ve seen the pictures. Or, more importantly, I’ve seen who’s in the pictures. I don’t give a shit if you guys broke up or whatever, Murdock was your friend and your partner and now you’re happily defending his abuser? God, I don’t even know who you are anymore.” Brett turns to go, before looking Foggy in the eye one last time, “Please, never contact my mother again, Mr. Nelson.” 

Storming out through the glass doors, Brett startles the high-strung receptionists, but he’s far from caring. He knew he was angry, but letting go of Foggy, his carefree childhood friend, and letting Mr. Franklin Nelson, scumbag lawyer, take his place hurts like hell. Foggy was a constant in Brett’s life and now he was gone. He’s been destroyed and mutated by Hell’s Kitchen or the legal profession itself. Or maybe this is always who’s been lurking below the surface, waiting for a chance to get out. Brett figures he had better call his mom and let her know that she needed to start getting her own damn cigars. 

******

Tears are leaking down Foggy’s cheeks when the front desk buzzes back to see if he’s ready to meet with his staff for the Roche case. The real answer is no, he absolutely is not, because his oldest friend just decided he was too good for Foggy and walked out, as if he knew anything about anything. 

“I’ll meet them in Conference Room B, Josh, thanks.”

Scooping up the necessary documents, Foggy braces himself for this meeting. He knows that they’re in a good place, knows that even though it's pretty clear the pictures were taken on Roche's camera and that some of the pictures may have been uploaded from his computer, the prosecution cannot prove that the pictures were created or distributed by Laurence himself, not someone else using his things. And **that** , by the word of the law, makes him innocent. 

The meeting passes in normal monotony. Since the case goes to court in two days, the team is mostly reviewing and clarifying, something Foggy is confident they can do without him. His opinion is sought once or twice and he weighs in, but, for the most part, Foggy is caught up on his conversation with Brett.

Once the meeting is over, Foggy is seriously looking forward to the meatball sub that he knows is waiting in his office and watching a little Adventure Time on his laptop. Finding Marci perched on the edge of his desk is momentarily disappointing because alone time is nice, but maybe she wants to go grab lunch and gossip, which Foggy is always down for. It’s not until after he walks into his office that Foggy fully processes Marci’s posture and expression; he hadn’t noticed the stack of evidence photos she held in her hands. Foggy is 100% sure he has walked straight into a trap.

“Heeeyyyy Marce.” Foggy’s embarrassed by the little quiver in his voice.

“Heeeyyyy fuckface. I’ll give you one guess what this conversation is about.”

Damn fucking shit ass cunt wanker fucking fucking fuck. This was seriously Foggy’s fucking day. He had honestly hoped that Marci would somehow not notice this high profile case he took or that she would overlook the questionable morality of it because, really, she represented Tully and Fisk, and who is she to pass judgment? After Brett going at him this morning, Foggy was so not in the mood for this and decided he was going to tell Marci just that, which was a mistake.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is my outrage making you uncomfortable? What about all those kids Roche fucked and photographed, huh? What about Matt fucking Murdock your BFF or ex-boyfriend or whatever? I’m immoral because I represented Tully, fine. I’m a bitchy, cutthroat lawyer and I’ve never pretended to be anything else. And spoiler alert, _Foggy-Bear_ ,” Marci forces as much venom as she can into what was once an endearment and Foggy flinches, “I left; I risked losing my job or even getting disbarred when I found out how fucked everything was at L&Z. I put my ass on the line for what was right, while you paraded around and got credit for saving the fucking city.”

“This isn’t like that; this is about the law and justice. Roche is innocent until—”

“If you finish that statement I will drive my stiletto into your eyeball. If you gave half a shit about justice you would have just talked to Murdock. You know that little blind kid is him, even if the prosecution doesn’t. God, do you not care that this monster lured children in and made them think that he was going to keep them safe or help them get better and then he used them in the most disgusting way possible? You said you wished I pressed charges as a kid, but maybe you were just saying what you thought you had to say. Maybe you thought I was lying because I couldn’t prove it. You said it, ‘innocent until proven guilty’, Mr. Nelson. I didn’t have jack shit for evidence and neither do thousands of other survivors, but there’s good evidence here and you’re going to go out there and obfuscate the prosecution’s argument with jargon and bullshit.”

“What the fuck Marci? You know full well that I believed you and I still believe you and want to support survivors pressing charges. How dare you use your trauma to manipulate me, as if it has anything to do with this.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” For once, Marci is speechless. “You disgust me, Franklin, it’s as simple as that. This man is guilty and you know it. This man fucked children and you know it. This man abused someone who was like family to you and you’re going to get him off so he can rape more kids. You’re going to get him off, not because you have any evidence, but because your fancy Columbia degree and Jeri Hogarth have taught you how to manipulate people, how to trick a jury into thinking “beyond a reasonable doubt” means you need thirty witnesses or a video of the defendant doing it. This case, it’s the perfect example of the fucking reason we have this vigilante epidemic on our hands. Honestly, I hope Daredevil or the Punisher fucks Roche up before you get to trial. Maybe they’ll get your sorry ass too.”

As Marci storms out of Foggy’s office she can see the various interns and staffers and a few of the other lawyers scampering out of sight. She doesn’t give a shit if they heard her. Marci does, on the other hand, get concerned when she sees Jessica Jones stalking down the hallway to Foggy’s office. Jessica is kick ass, but she’s definitely not someone Marci would cross, especially on something like this. It’s all hush-hush, but Marci’s heard that Jeri got Jessica off for murdering her rapist. Apparently he was a serial rapist, really bad guy, and Jessica snapped his neck with her bare hands, which is why Marci finds herself skulking outside Foggy’s office. Jessica is leaning over the desk and Marci can’t hear a word she’s saying but she does hear the wood crack when Jessica slams her fist down. Jeri has materialized from nowhere and when Jessica stomps past them she grumbles something to the effect of “put it on my tab.”

When Marci glances back at Foggy, he’s sobbing. It could be from the shock at Jessica’s outburst, but she’s seen him take pretty bad verbal beat downs in court, knows he’s been threatened before. It’s probably a choice she’ll regret, but Marci slips back into Foggy’s office and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you, like, hurt or anything?”

“I- I- I- I don’t… What am I doing Marce?”

“Good fucking questions Franklin.” She uses his given name to make sure he knows he’s not forgiven. “Just to clarify, Jessica didn’t hurt anything besides your desk and your pride, correct?”

“Yea, that sounds about right,” Foggy sniffles.

“Should I be concerned that another woman can more effectively emotionally eviscerate you?” Marci expected at least a weak chuckle in response from Foggy, but nothing.

“No. I think she just knows Matt better than you do. She knows… she’s seen him deal with stuff and you know me, but not Matt. That’s why she got through to me.”

“Dude, I was joking, but I’m glad someone can still slap sense into that thick skull.”

The last statement is rewarded with a weak smile, which Marci takes as a win.

“I have to go see Matt. I need to talk to him, explain. God…” 

“Are you sure that’s a great idea right now? I mean, you are still taking this case to court imminently, so should you, like, deal with that?”

Without even acknowledging her statement, Foggy wanders out of his office and heads out of the building. 

“Don’t get hit by any cars!” Marci calls after him, her smirk morphing easily into an honest-to-god smile. _Since when did Marci Stahl give so many fucks about non-Marci things?_ she starts to think, but even she can tell that that's a lie and a halfhearted one, at best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Marci Stahl so much. 
> 
> This chapter brought to you by finishing off my handle of whiskey because I'm moving out of this apartment/state


	4. they say he can't reach you again

It’s over Thai food that Karen has to deliver the news that, yes, Foggy definitely has the pictures, and, yes, he’s definitely seen them. Matt takes the news surprisingly well, all things considered. But then again, he had been coping with this for longer than Karen had. 

“I mean, I’m not happy about it, but it isn’t something I didn’t already know…” Matt face twists in a grimace. “I still can’t believe it, not fully anyways because this just isn’t Foggy. He’s a good guy, really. I mean, sometimes I don’t like how he talks about women, but, no, Karen, this isn’t him.” Matt looks like he’s begging Karen to confirm this, to tell him, ‘surprise, this actually isn’t happening and everything is back to normal.’

“Matt, I hate to say this, but you have a bit blind spot where Foggy is concerned, no pun intended. He’s not some angel just because he was the first person to care for you since your dad. Just because someone’s your friend doesn’t make them above reproach. He’s flawed and he’s done bad crap before and now he’s doing something really, really, well, not great. I still care about him, I do, but this? This could be unforgivable.” Her heartbeat has been steadily rising and Karen can feel herself getting angrier and angrier the more she talks. Matt reaches out to calm Karen, resting a placating hand gently on Karen’s shoulder.

“No, Matt!” Karen explodes brushing Matt’s hand off of her, “I deserve to be angry; you sure as hell deserve to be angry! This is shitty situation and Foggy is doing something terrible. For fuck’s sake, let yourself be angry Matthew!” The heat in Karen’s face is rising and Matt thinks he can picture how red her face must be at this point. It’s as Karen is drawing a deep breath to continue her rant that there’s a knock at the door and Matt stiffens visibly and the color drains from his face. 

“Fuck,” Karen mutters under her breath because there’s only one person who could get this reaction from Matt. Walking towards Matt’s front hall, Karen glances back and sees Matt frozen on the couch, muttering something under his breath.

From where he sits, Matt hears Karen unlock his door and open it. Matt hears the intake of breath that telegraphs Foggy’s intent to speak. And then he hears skin on skin contact and Karen’s index finger fracturing.

“Jesus, fuck! Karen! What the hell?” 

“Really, Franklin? You’re going to ask **me** ‘what the hell’ when you’re the one showing up, unannounced, to Matt’s while you’re defending his fucking rapist?” Karen’s screaming by the time she reaches the end of her sentence. 

“Look, Karen, I get that you’re upset, but do you really think you’re in a place to lecture me about ethics? You’re the one who killed a man.” He whispers the last part, as if that will keep Matt from hearing it.

The impact from Karen’s punch sounds sickening to Matt as the hairline fracture in her finger develops into a full break.

Karen’s voice goes cold. “You’re a fucking ass. Just get the fuck out of here Franklin Nelson. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to trust a degenerate dirt bag like you. I don’t ever want to see you again; hell I don’t even want to be aware of your existence.”

Seemingly from nowhere, Matt materializes at Karen’s side with his glasses on and an unreadable expression. It’s a knife in Foggy’s gut because he’s sure Matt has come to agree with Karen and slam the door in his face, maybe even get a punch in. 

Instead, Matt’s expression softens as he says, “Karen, unclench your fist. You’ve managed to break your finger on Foggy’s face and keeping it balled up in making the break worse.” With a heavy exhale Karen releases her hand and is hit by a wave of pain. 

“ **Holy shit that hurts!** ” 

“Yea, well, the adrenaline of punching someone is wearing off. We need to get ice on that and I’ll see if I can set it. If not you need to go to the hospital or maybe Claire could swing by…”

Foggy assumes that Matt will now close the door, his refusal to acknowledge Foggy’s existence somehow more painful than Karen’s verbal attack. Matt must hear Foggy’s heartbeat accelerating because Matt turns to Foggy, his face carefully emotionless. He says, “You can come in if you want, but I need to see to Karen’s finger,” before leading a now whimpering Karen into his bathroom. 

Once in the bathroom, Matt gently takes Karen’s finger in his hands and she notices a tear spilling from his eyes. Lifting her good hand to his cheek Karen catches the tear. 

“Are you okay Matt? You could have made Foggy leave; you don’t have to be polite and talk to him. I can go out there right now and tell him he needs to leave right now. Whatever you need, I’m here for you.” 

To Karen’s surprise, more fat tears roll down Matt’s cheek. “No. That’s not why I’m upset. Or, well, it is, but I’m crying because of you Karen. I’m so lucky to have you in my life. I’ve never… I’m not used to people caring for me or wanting to protect me, you know? I just… I can’t believe I jeopardized this, our friendship. I need you to know how important it is to me. How important _you_ are to me.”

Breaking down in tears, Karen pulls Matt into a hug and they dissolve into a sobbing mess until Karen goes to pat Matt on the back, reaggravating the pain in her finger and bringing them back to the present.

“Jesus, fuck!”

Matt smirks, but makes no comment on Karen’s choice of expletives. “Hmm, I think you’re going to need to go to the hospital to get this set. There’s torque and I don’t think I should try to set it…”

“Yea, I’m not leaving you and Foggy alone to not actually talk about your problems and then pretend like everything is better. I will sit here with a broken finger until you two actually figure out your shit.”

“Really, Karen. Foggy and I are adults. You should get that set.”

“Yea, I know you’re technically adults, but you’re both emotional toddlers when it comes to your relationship.” Her statement is punctuated with an eye roll exaggerated enough that she hopes Matt can hear it. “Foggy will apologize and you’ll pretend to forgive him all the while you’re both not saying what needs to be fucking said. I’m not going anywhere until you two work this out.”

Matt sighs and shakes his head. “Alright, alright. You have a point. At least let me call Claire to set the finger. And lets get some ice on it. Does that have your approval?”

“Yea, that sounds like a plan. And Matt?”

“Yea, Karen?”

“You deserve love and respect from the people in your life. So if you actually want me to leave because you’re not comfortable with me here, I’ll go. I just don’t want you to let this end up hurting you instead of helping you, okay?”

“Thanks.” A genuine smile pulls at the edges of Matt’s lips. “I want you here, but maybe try not to yell or punch Foggy again. I appreciate the sentiment, but I don’t think it’s making it easier for either of us.”

“Sure thing Matt,” Karen murmurs as she places a kiss on Matt’s cheek.

From the bathroom Matt could hear Foggy’s heartbeat, but when he and Karen make their way back into the same room as him the sound washes over Matt, drowning everything else out. _This is it_ Matt thinks. He’s been fixated on all the things he’d like to say to Foggy since this whole debacle started, but now he’s not sure what he’s allowed to say. It’s not like he hasn’t hurt Foggy in the past. What right does he have to be critical of Foggy for doing his job? He’s the coward who hasn’t stepped up, hasn’t offered his information to the prosecution, so isn’t he just as culpable? 

“I’m going to go get ice for my finger and get you a glass of water. Is that okay?” Karen whispers only loud enough for Matt to make it out. He nods his head slightly and Karen makes herself busy in the kitchen.

“Look, Matthew,” Foggy starts because he really doesn’t know how formal he should be since Matt has every right to tell him to piss off and may do just that and Matt flinches and Foggy’s heart is breaking because, fuck, he’s been stupid. 

There’s a lump growing in Foggy’s throat when Matt, cheeks flushed beet red, mumbles, “That’s what he called me.” And shit, how has Foggy already fucked this up so royally?

“Sorry Matt,” Foggy forces out. Then his mouth takes off without his brain’s permission. “That’s basically all I have to say, Matty; just that I’m so so sorry. When I took the case I really didn’t know about anything, just figured it was a case of scapegoating, you know? One guy gets caught and it’s easy to implicate him for all the crimes. And the evidence was so disturbing; it took me a while to work my way through it. It was the third or fourth time through that I actually really saw past my disgust and there you were. But the case was already blowing up in the media and I couldn’t recuse myself… I didn’t want to recuse myself. This was supposed to be my break at HC&B and I knew I could win the case. And I didn’t think this was the case at the time, but after a few, erm… discussions with Brett, Marci, and Jessica Jones I realized some small part of me was doing this to hurt you. I just… you hurt me so badly, man. I planned my life around you and spent most of our friendship lying to me, listening to my heartbeat, playing vigilante…”

“Hold on.” Karen was going to try to let Nelson and Murdock work through their bullshit alone if possible, but this was derailing the conversation. “We all know why you were mad at Matt, Foggy. He’s Daredevil and has super senses and all that shit. No need to rehash bad feelings unless you’re actually going to do something about them.”

“Fair point, Karen.” Taking a moment to rub away his tears and blow his nose, Foggy clears his head and tries to figure out what he really needs to say before he lets him mouth make such an important decision. “I was letting my anger at you make my decisions and, look, I got really depressed. I know that’s not an excuse, but it kinda fucked up my ability to approach things rationally.” The lump in Foggy’s throat is threatening to cut him off as he wrings his hands and stifles a small sob. “Matt, it kinda overwhelmed me with feeling not good enough for you to give a shit about me and this turned into an outlet for some of that shit.” Foggy sniffles again and glances up to see how Matt’s reacting. He doesn’t appear to have moved throughout Foggy’s monologue, continuing to sit stiffly on the couch, but tears are pouring out from under his glasses. Matt’s hands move to wipe, rather pointlessly, at the continuing stream of tears.

Removing his glasses, Matt does his best to make eye contact with Foggy. “I get it, I do. I know this is a bit ridiculous coming from me but have you considered seeing someone, you know, for the depression?”

The fact that Matt’s first concern is with Foggy’s health and safety is the last straw for Foggy and he just starts weeping. Somehow, Karen produces tissues and Matt tentatively pats his back.

“You’re too good for me Matty. I do terrible things and you’re worried about me? God, no wonder you wanted to dissolve Nelson and Murdock.” 

“No, Fogs. I wanted to dissolve Nelson and Murdock because of a lot of Daredevil related stuff and because I wasn’t being a good partner to you. I wanted what was best for both of us and that seemed like the answer at the time… I know it was hurtful and maybe we both could have been better. My, er, shrink thinks I could have maybe communicated a bit better through all of that.” Foggy notices that Matt dropped his eyes back to his lap when he brought up his therapist.

“You’re seeing a therapist? Matt Murdock is actually getting help for himself?” 

“Careful,” Karen warns Foggy, giving him a disapproving look. Sure, they always ribbed each other and that’s great, but Matt needs some positive reinforcement on this before they start making light of it.

“Sorry… I’m just floored. Like, dude, I’m so happy for you because, fuck yes you need therapy, but also you’re actually communicating with someone about your feelings? That’s incredible!”

“Maybe…” Matt mumbles. “But seriously Fog, you should see someone if, you know, stuffs not good. And I was angry. I am angry. This case and Roche has made my life hellish, but I also know that, as much as having a competent defense attorney can change a case, so can a witness or a,” Matt cringes at the word, “victim’s statement. I’m too much of a coward to step forward and let myself be put on the stand. Hell, I go out and beat the shit out of people for doing what Roche does, but I can’t… I don’t think I can be in the same courtroom as him. I’m a hypocrite for being angry at you when I can’t stand up as Matt Murdock and do my best to take this guy down in court.”

“Oh Matt,” Karen sighs, “You are not a coward.”

“No, Matt, look. If you don’t want to testify, that’s okay, but you’re also going to have your work cut out for you as Daredevil because I know the idea of future victims will haunt you. But if you want to testify, I’ll be there for you, if you let me. Obviously, I’m going to recuse myself. My staff can take over or Jeri or whoever, I don’t give a flying fuck. But I’ll be there for you if you want me to; I’ll go to court with you, help you debrief afterwards, whatever you need. But only if you want me. I’m sure Karen will help you out too, with or without me in the picture. At this point, it has to be your call Matt. I’m sorry that I let this situation get out of hand and I’m sorry I didn’t just reach out to you sooner, but, buddy, I’m here now to help in any way I can. And if that means me saying goodbye forever, that’s what I’ll do.”

“No.” Matt’s response is small, but emphatic. He can hear his own blood whooshing through his veins as his heart rate picks up. “No, Foggy. Please don’t leave again. That won’t help. I… I’m still angry, but I want to work through that with you. And maybe… maybe I can testify if you and Karen are willing to be there for me. I know it’s a lot to ask…”

“Matt!” Karen interjects, “Can Foggy and I be any clearer? We want to be there for you. I want to protect you so badly I broke my finger on Foggy’s face. Which I’m not really sorry about, by the way, Foggy.” Karen shoots a smirk his direction, letting him know that she’s starting to forgive him. 

“You guys… if you can be there for me, I- I think I can do this.” Karen squeezes Matt’s hand and Matt reaches for Foggy and it feels as natural as taking a breath.


	5. they say relax, they say be happy

Despite Matt’s testimony in the Roche trial, Laurence walks. Foggy had prepared too strong a case that, even without his lead, the trial ends with a hung jury.

Foggy tries to apologize, but Matt won’t listen, tells Foggy it’s not his fault and that he understands; he even tries to comfort Foggy after the trial. Karen sees to it that they all get spectacularly drunk at Josie’s, who keeps the drinks coming even after all three of them have dissolved to tears. When Karen tries to pay her, Josie tells her that this one was on her, which results in Karen sobbing harder as she staggers out the door and into a cab with the boys. They sleep at Foggy’s in a pile on his couch that night and are woken by the automated voice on Matt’s phone reading off a number that none of them recognize.

“Hello?” Matt answers groggily, his splitting headache making painfully clear that he was experiencing the hangover of a lifetime.

“ _Shhhhh!_ ” Karen shushes Matt as she stumbles towards Foggy’s bathroom in search of aspirin. 

“Hi, um, is this Matt Murdock?” The voice on the other end of the phone is small and timid, maybe even frightened. Matt can make out the caller’s heartbeat over the phone: light, young, and definitely scared. 

“Yea. Who’s calling?” 

“Um, well, my priest, Father Francis gave me your number after a confession and I wanted to talk to you because after your testimony in the trial I knew you’d understand. I’m Lila and I’m 12 and, um, I think Dr. Roche did to me what he did to you…”

Foggy grunts as Matt sits up suddenly, accidentally sinking his elbow into Foggy’s side. Mouthing _sorry!_ Matt stands up and begins to pace.

“Okay, Lila, have you told anyone else about this?”

“Just the Father in confession. I didn’t really know what to do and Dr. Roche, he said no one would care and that it was no big deal so, I guess I tried to put it behind me, like you did.”

“Well, I’m really glad you’re telling me now. I want you to know that you are a very brave young lady. Do you want to tell me more? Or maybe we can meet up with your priest so we can talk in person? What do you think Lila?”

“I’ll check with my foster mom, but I think it’ll be okay for me to go to church tomorrow after school. Does that work for you Mr. Murdock?”

“Sure thing. Why don’t you tell me which church it is and I’ll call and talk to your priest to make sure we have everything sorted out, okay?”

“Of course. It's Guardian Angel Catholic Church, off of 10th. Thank you Mr. Murdock. Bye!”

Karen can easily read shock on Matt’s face when he hangs up the phone and grips it tightly in his hands. 

“A little girl just called me; she just told me she was also molested by Roche and wants to meet with me,” Matt says in a clipped tone, his anger barely kept at bay. 

“Buddy, that’s really crappy, but why don’t you put down your phone before you Hulk-out and crush it, okay?” Throwing his phone onto Foggy’s couch Matt begins to pace. 

“If I had just done something earlier, dealt with him sooner, this girl, Lila, would never have to had gone through what she did. I need to go do something. God only knows what he’s doing or what he’s planning to do…”

When Matt pauses to take a breath, Karen interjects. “Okay, Matt, stop. Seriously. Stop. This is not your fault; it’s Roche’s okay? You can’t help this girl if you don’t calm the fuck down and think like the kickass lawyer you are.”

“Karen’s right, Matt. This is new evidence, a new case, and it’s within statute of limitations on the molestation charges, so we have more to go after. If we can get this girl to talk, Roche could go away.”

At Foggy’s statement Matt deflates like a popped balloon. 

“You know I can’t make her do that. I barely had the courage to stand up to him in court years later and with your support. I can’t force her into it…”

“But you can ask,” Karen points out, “Can’t you? You can tell her how it felt for you. Just be honest with her. And maybe she’ll pursue and maybe not, but being open and honest is, as we have all discovered, the best course of action, right?” 

Matt and Foggy nod sheepishly and Matt plans for his meeting with Lila the next day. 

Calls like Lila’s pour in and Matt has a hell of a time trying to respond to all of them. Lila ends up deciding not to talk to the police and Matt tells her he understands, sees to it that she has an appointment set up with a good child psychologist who owes Matt a favor. 

Other survivors, particularly the slightly older ones, are willing to testify and speak to the police. Many of them can provide much more useful (and admissible) details than Matt was able to about Roche and his MO. They can describe the camera, how they were posed, and can implicate orphanage staff members, who, at the very least turned a blind eye to the abuse and many who were party to the abuse and the pornography. In the days following the testimonies, Daredevil seems to magically know who was named as accessories to Roche’s crimes. They all turned up over a span of three days at the 15th precinct with broken fingers begging to make a confession to Detective Brett Mahoney.

******

Nelson, Murdock, & Page are out to dinner together at a place near HC&B. Jones has been trying to convince Hogarth to hire Matt on as a lawyer/vigilante combo pack and, after this last interview, it seems like she may be willing to make Matt the “for charity” (otherwise known as “for tax write offs”) branch of HC&B. Hogarth even suggested renting out the ‘hellish breeding ground of despair’ that Nelson & Murdock started in as the HC&B pro-bono branch office. Despite Matt’s many reservations about HC&B he’s grinning ear to ear as he, Foggy, and Karen dig into their burgers. Matt is laughing at the ketchup disaster happening in Foggy’s beard when the smile just melts off his face.

“What is it?” Karen’s glancing around the room, searching for trouble and finding none. The diner is practically empty besides them.

“Roche…” Matt starts, “He killed himself in prison. The news is reporting on it. Apparently he hung himself with his sheets,” Matt mumbles with a humorless smile, “just like you were supposed to Karen.”

Karen’s right hand moves subconsciously to her throat as her left reaches out for Matt and Foggy already has his arm around Matt’s shoulders. 

“Matty? You wanna talk about this or something? I can’t imagine how this is making you feel.”

“No… But, I should. I don’t even know how I’m feeling. He’s gone, which means he can’t hurt anyone, but this… it doesn’t feel like justice.” There’s a long pause and the silence sits heavily. “I think I’ll just head home; I need to clear my head.” Matt pulls on his jacket and turns to leave, almost running into the Karen-and-Foggy-wall that has been erected in front of him. 

“Matthew. Michael. Murdock. Don’t you dare think that we don’t know what ‘clear my head’ means,” Karen hisses. “You are not going to out and…” Foggy mimes punching as Karen whispers, “Daredevil-ing.” 

“Look, guys. I appreciate the concern, but I’ll be fine. I’m sure there’s someone I can help and I’ll be careful.”

“No, you won’t.” Foggy says it louder than he means to. After throwing enough money to cover their meal on the table, Foggy leads the other two out of the diner. “Matt, I love you man, but you aren’t in a state where you can be the judge of “being careful,” okay? We both love you,” Foggy gestures at Karen who nods emphatically, “and we would both really prefer if you took care of yourself and spent a night in. Doesn’t have to be with us, we can walk you to church or something, but you probably shouldn’t be alone. Come on man, please, just take care of yourself for once.” 

With a heavy sigh Matt deflates and nods. Then, in a small voice he says, “I’d rather be with you guys tonight, if that’s okay.”

“ ** _Of course_** ,” Karen and Foggy respond in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a hell of a beast to write and I got unreasonably angry at myself for letting Foggy off too easily, but done is done. I didn't want it to just be magically all better, but I also couldn't really handle writing something where a rapist was just free to go, so this was my compromise. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking this out with me and I hope you enjoyed it, at least a little!


End file.
